


Indecent Nights

by AzenaKira



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Kissing, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:23:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzenaKira/pseuds/AzenaKira
Summary: Ichigo thinks he has the house to himself. He couldn't have been more wrong. Getting caught masturbating sometimes leads to amazing rewards. Can Rukia keep up with Ichigo's stamina?Note: Chapter 1 Format Updated 2.9.18





	Indecent Nights

**ICHIGO**

* * *

 

Ichigo entered his room late and night and quietly shut the door behind him. Frankly, he was glad his dad didn’t ask questions anymore. For that matter, he didn’t seem to be home - or his sisters. They must’ve gone on a weekend vacation without him. Again. Even Rukia wasn’t here. She was out dealing with some things he wasn’t invited to help with. Not that he was complaining at the moment. It wasn’t very often he got a night off.

Ichigo let out a long sigh as he leaned back against the door. He closed his eyes savoring the quiet. It had been a long time since he had the house to himself.

…

The house to himself? Ichigo slowly opened his eyes and could feel his skin starting to get hot at all the thoughts running through his brain.

…

Should he risk it?

…

He felt his jeans starting to tighten and he bit his lip, holding back a groan. Despite the house being empty, he still felt like someone might hear him. His eyes drifted shut again as his hand cupped his crotch. A breath hitched in his throat as he already felt his member straining against the zipper of his pants.

 **FUCK**.

Ichigo felt his heart rate pick up as he hesitantly undid his belt and lowered the zipper on his jeans. He couldn’t help but be hesitant. Knowing his luck, Rukia might show up while he’s in the middle of-

He quickly shook his head and his cheeks flushed a bit. He glanced down at his mostly confined erection and couldn’t help but notice it twitch in agreement when he mentioned Rukia. He’d never thought of anyone when he masturbated before, so why now?

He pushed off the wall and took a couple steps towards his bed, slipping his shoes off in the process. Even with his pants undone, they clung to his hips preventing them from falling off completely. Within the next two steps he’d grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head, whipping it off into a dark corner.

He fell back onto his bed and felt his jeans inch down a bit. He could feel the cold room air against the small opening in his boxers and he sucked in a moan under his breath. He picked his hips up for a moment, just long enough to pull his pants and socks off - but he figured he should leave his boxers on just incase. He really wasn’t used to having the house all to himself.

*~*~*~*

**RUKIA**

* * *

 

Rukia’s cheeks flushed as she peaked through the small opening of the closet. Shit. Ichigo didn’t know she was here. Her lips parted slightly as her heart rate picked up. She should open the door, yell at him, tell him to stop. But she couldn’t bring herself to do so.

She felt warmth building in her lower stomach as she watched Ichigo run his hand slowly up and down over his boxers. He let out a low moan and his head settled back against his pillow. Rukia bit her lip as her hand found it’s way to her underwear. For once, she was really glad she slept in a night dress.

She should tell him to stop. Should. At least that’s what her mind kept repeating. She bit her lip to keep from moaning as she hesitantly slid two fingers over her underwear. She was already warm and she could feel the wetness gathering on her fabric. Fuck. Her fingers mimicked his movements.  Why did Ichigo have to do so goddamn attractive?

Her eyes were trained onto Ichigo’s hand as it moved up and down his boxers. Her mouth suddenly felt dry. She bit her lip as his fingers played with the elastic of his boxers. She sucked in a breath as she fell to her knees and slipped her hand into her underwear. She almost moaned out loud, realizing she was much wetter than expected.

She bit her lip a little harder, almost hard enough to draw blood, as Ichigo pulled his boxers down a bit and freed himself. Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed. Much larger than she had expected. Even though his motions were still slow, her fingers worked her clit hard as she felt the pressure building inside her. She couldn’t actually remember the last time she touched herself, much less the last time she slept with someone, and just staring at Ichigo’s cock almost had her cumming.

*~*~*~*

**ICHIGO**

* * *

 

Ichigo arched his hips slightly each time his hand got to the tip of his cock. Part of him wanted to finish quickly, but he forced himself to go slow. He rarely got time to do this anymore, and he was going to savor it damnit. His lips were parted and he wasn’t trying to hold back his breathing anymore.

He gripped himself a bit harder with one hand and his other found its way into his hair as he moaned, not bothering to hold back at this point. He kept his strokes slow, but rougher. He pulled at his hair slightly as another moan slid through his lips and he felt his abs clench.

“Shit.”

*~*~*~*

**RUKIA**

* * *

 

Rukia covered her mouth with one hand to keep from moaning out loud. Her fingers swirled over her clit and he felt herself cum as she spread her legs a little more on the ground. She couldn’t take her eyes off Ichigo as she saw him give one more slow stroke before his abs clenched and he emptied himself onto them while pulling his hair and moaning - probably a bit louder than he intended. She swallowed roughly as she saw his hips lift off the bed and he gave a few more strokes.

“Shit.” She heard him whisper. Clearly he hadn’t intended to cum so soon. Hell, **she** hadn’t expected to cum so soon. She tried taking slow deep breaths so that he wouldn’t notice her. She closed her eyes and tried to calm her breathing as her fingers continued in a few more slow circles.

A moan. Her eyes shot open and she glanced back at Ichigo. Her eyes widened a little more. He was still hard. And he was still stroking himself. Once wasn’t enough?

Her mouth went dry again as his hand came off his cock and wiped the cum from his abs before he wrapped it around his member again. Holy shit. She felt the warmth building again and slid her fingers down further. Rukia bit her lip hard to keep from moaning as she slid two fingers into her wetness. She hadn’t even realized how wet she was until that moment.

His strokes were still slow. It surprised her that he kept going. She matched her finger movements to his strokes, pushing all the way into herself when his hand reached the tip of his cock. Her legs were shaking again.

She watched as Ichigo kept his hand around the tip of his cock, moving a finger over the very top and moaning loudly, hips arching again. **Fuck**. She thrust her fingers in and out in full quick motions. Her legs were tensing again. She’d never cum that fast once, let alone twice and she was right on the edge.

“Fuck, I’m cumming again.” She heard Ichigo say a bit louder as she came herself, biting down on her wrist to keep from screaming out as she felt her muscles contract around her fingers.

*~*~*~*

**ICHIGO**

* * *

 

**“Fuck, I’m cumming again.”**

Ichigo felt his abs tighten as he gripped the tip of his cock. His eyes slid shut and his free hand grabbed a bunch of his sheets as he felt his hot liquid pour over his chest a second time. His breath caught in his throat as he felt his entire body tighten and his hips arch off the bed.

As the adrenaline started to wear off and he laid his hips back down, he gave his member a couple rough long strokes to empty out the rest, letting out a shaking breath as he did so. He slowly opened his eyes, seeing stars and taking deep breaths. He glanced down at his chest, “Fuck me.” In a daze, he glanced around, trying to find a shirt or a towel - something to clean himself up, and then he froze.

Rukia stood next to the bed, her own face flushed and she held out a towel to him, “You might need this.” He felt his cock harden slightly again at the lust filled look in her eyes. She was here the whole time. Shit.

“Rukia…” He couldn’t even grab the towel. There was no explaining his way out of this one. She set the towel on the edge of the bed and turned to go back into the closet. “Rukia, wait.”

Before he could stop himself, Ichigo was on his feet, his dick tucked in his boxers, and he spun her around.

“I-Ichigo what-” Her eyes widened as his lips captured hers. She felt his body press up against hers. Her heart skipped a beat feeling his still hard length press against his stomach. Damn this kid had stamina.

Ichigo broke the kiss and stared at her panting. They stared at each other for a while, both panting. Ichigo finally spoke, “... So what now?”

Rukia bit her lip slightly and glanced down for a moment before glancing away, “... I might have some ideas.”

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her and then his eyes widened as she lowered herself to her knees in front of him. She pulled at the hem of his boxers and he sucked in a breath. What had he gotten himself into?


End file.
